Hetalia Army Powers
by Hirosada
Summary: The nations under America's guidance have decided to hire a mercenary army but when they get the best of the best they unknowingly get involved in everything they have to offer. from a place at the dinner table to being caught in the middle of a town feud turned into civil war. But how does the family of two "brothers" cope with it? From demons to festivals the sky is the limit.


Chapter One

Part I

Date; 2012.-

I miss him.

Today I was asked to define the world in World Geo, I wasn't sure how to answer it. The world is like two flowers, one blooms evil, the other good and it is all relative to the eye of the beholder. If you asked my what color the flower was is that I hold in my hand when I look upon the world, I would say that I am color blind.

Brother wants to get that contract with _t__hem_, he's forgotten my and his grudge, and the political stance I must uphold, he says I'm not being fair. I told him, nothing is ever fair. After all

"Drat, the ink dripped again. Great, I got it on my forefinger to. Yes, what do you want brother." A slightly bored voice says, by the sound not even looking up from its owner's work to see the other voice standing in the doorway.

"Well I thought it over some and..." The brother stutters, a slight indistinguishable accent entering his voice as he becomes more and more nervous.

"Be a lamb and hand me that wrag and water pitcher with the basin. Ah yes thank you, now as you were saying?" The other one sneers.

"I should respect your wishes, we need to decide together what is best for the army. As great leader Lincoln once said, 'A house divided against itself cannot stand.'"

"And yet you quote one of them!" The brother cringes at the anger in that voice's ice cold smiles and gives the old motto.

"Oh please, don't you know brother? We invented Abraham Lincoln!"

"Oh, yes I must have missed that. Thank you, you may go." The other dismisses looking down at the book in front of them. The brother stops in the door and turns to look at the other sitting at their desk. He gently thinks, _Forgive me brother. But I must do what is best and sometimes we have to do what you do not like._

Chapter I

The Army That Stood The Test of Time.

"This world meeting is now called back from the last recess. The last few minutes will now be brought to a close with America's presentation." Germany says tiredly; the Italies are bored swirling in their chairs, England is sipping tea; France wine, Russia is terrorizing the Baltics, Sealand sips his shake next to Latvia whose shaking from Russia, China is looking at cute things with Japan in manga, and Switzerland cleans his rifle happily. Canada and the bear sit there unnoticed.

"Okay," America says confidently getting up. He looks around well adjusting Texas and smiles his "hero" smile. "As you all know by now I have brought a guest today on the topic of international security." He takes a moment to look around and China raises his hand.

"We all know that Měiguó. Why do we need it though aru?" He says rather bored, he pulls out a bag of shrimp chips and shakes it at America. "Try some, they are good aru." America shakes his head at China and looks at the other nations.

"Yay! Are they free hyeong?" Korea says popping up happily besides the startled China who looks in horror at Korea.

"What? You greedy child no! And it's gēgē, not whatever the hell you just called me aru." China says snatching the bag away to a disappointed Korea.

"Aw, hyeong is so mean." Korea says. As usual the meeting easily has gotten out of hand with everyone becoming sidetracked easily.

"SHUT UP NOW!" Germany yells and they all turn to face the red-faced, angry German. "Now be quiet and listen to America, he actually has something reasonable to say for once and I want to hear it!" The countries all go silent at once and turn their attention back to America as Germany sits down next to Italy.

"Thanks dude, well anyway yeah we need people to help us search for international matters but interpol is more like policing and they've been pretty tied up lately." America continues, "So does anyone know what a mercenary is?" He looks around the room and Switzerland stands up.

"Yes, it's a soldier for hire essentially." He answers, Liechtenstein looks up at him sweetly from her quiet place next to him.

"Older brother, weren't you one once?" She asks innocently at him, her large eyes sparkling innocently.

"Yes I was but it wasn't a decent occupation back then." He answers less seriously looking at her.

"Oh, please continue Mister America." Liechtenstein says politely and smiles.

"Sure thing." America says confidently, "Well mercenary armies still exist today." Everyone stares at him in shock, England looks away from playing with tinkerbell, Latvia stops shaking, and the whole room stands still in shock. The maid serving coffee stands at the side feeling awkward as she goes to refill Spain's cup, the Spaniard smiles at her and mutters _gracias_ but doesn't take his eyes of the presentation.

"You're telling me that in this day and age they still are out there?" Austria says shocked.

"Yes, believe it or not people still hire mercenary armies. They mainly deal with corporate wars and other things but they are the best." America says, "And being the hero I got us the best of the best, my guest if the head of probably the oldest and strongest mercenary army."

"Must be a German, than." Prussia says cockily and Germany nods.

"Us Swiss are the best," Switzerland says strictly.

"Are you kidding aru? Us Chinese have the best methods, plus four thousand years off history aru!" China says snacking on some shrimp chips..

"Korea invented the mercenary army as you know," Korea adds earning a smack upside the head from China.

"Us Japanese have a respected history of military honor." Japan says with a sense of humbleness.

"Don't forget Russia, da?" Russia says well patting Latvia on the head.

"Oh please us French have the best wine and soldiers." France says happily.

"Ha you heard what Patent said once! He'd rather have a German platoon in front of him than a French one behind him!" England retorts with a smirk, "Surely America knows the word of his on General. Just stop messing with us and bring them to us idiot." America grins and points past England.

" Dude, he's sitting right next to the maid." He responds and they all turn to look at the end of the meeting hall to see a young man sitting in a chair. He's wearing a black suit with a matching fedora, slowly he gets up and smiles politely, removing his hat and slightly bowing.

"Buon Pomeriggio!" He says lightly.

part II of the Prologue Coming Soon!


End file.
